


Crankiplier Forever

by Random_trash77



Category: Ethan Nestor/CrankGamePlays, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_trash77/pseuds/Random_trash77
Summary: Ethan goes for a job interview and Mark was with him to comfort him.





	1. New Job?

**Author's Note:**

> i updated this chapter because I was messing around with it and liked what i came up with.

“Hello, my name is Ethan Nestor...no...hey what’s up! I’m Ethan!...no no no…..Damn it!” Ethan says as he hits the steering wheel. 

“Babe you will do fine.” Mark says as he looks at Ethan, “You have nothing to worry about, just be yourself” 

Ethan smiles at Mark, “Thanks baby, I will try.”

Mark smiles, “That’s all you have to do is try, I mean come on nobody can resist your adorableness.” Ethan arrives at the building and him and Mark get out of the car and go into the building.

A lady walks towards the boys and Ethan grabs Mark’s hand and slightly squeezes his hand, “Welcome! I’m Lucy, Mr. Baldwin's secretary. May I help you?” Mark rubs circles on Ethan’s hand with his thumb while still holding his hand as the lady approaches them, “Yes, Ethan here has a job interview with a Mr.Baldwin.” 

The lady, who is now addressed as Lucy, nods, “Yes he’s the owner of the company, do you have an appointment?” Mark nods his head, “Yes he has a job interview” Lucy nods and waves her hand over to some chairs, “Ok well have a seat and I’ll tell him you’re here.” Mark nods as him and Ethan go sit.

After 20 minutes, Lucy comes back, “Ok, Ethan, Mr. Baldwin is ready for you.” Ethan stands up and looks at Mark as he slowly walks with Lucy, “I’ll be right here when you get back” Mark whispers to Ethan as he disappears out of sight. 

An hour later Ethan comes back with Lucy with the widest smile Mark has ever seen from Ethan. Ethan walks up to Mark as Mark stands up, “I got the job! Well he said that he really liked me and to look forward to a phone call!”


	2. Just Chilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chill day at home.  
> Mark makes dinner romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a week after chapter 1  
> .......-means a pause

Mark walks into the house that Ethan and him now share, “Ba-” Mark gets interrupted by Ethan running downstairs, “BABY YOU’RE HOME!” 

Ethan jumps on Mark and knocks them both down, “Well hello to you too” Mark says as they fall to the floor. 

They start laughing and Ethan kisses him passionately. Mark kisses him back and then pulls back, “So, what do you want for dinner?” Ethan stands up and shrugs his shoulders as he helps Mark stand up. 

They walk to the kitchen to look through the pantry, “um….we have Hamburger Helper….” Mark grabs a box of Hamburger Helper and shows it to Ethan, “mmmm….I don’t want Hamburger Helper cause we’ve have that for 2 days straight….” Mark nods and keeps looking, “OK…..that’s true…..ummmmmmmm……...we have…...pasta….we can have pasta…” Mark looks at Ethan, “OK pasta it is…” Ethan says as he smiles at Mark.

***Fast forward to dinner***

“BABE IS DINNER DONE YET?” Ethan says as he watches TV. Mark smiles as he walks to the dining room table with 2 plates of food. 

Mark walks over to Ethan, “OK baby, close ur eyes.” Mark grabs Ethan’s hands and helps him stand up, “OK, keep ur eyes closed until i say, OK?” Ethan nods his head and cautiously and slowly follows Mark. 

Mark guides Ethan over to the dining room table, “OK stay there baby and keep ur eyes closed.” Ethan waits for Mark. Mark gets the table ready, “OK baby open ur eyes” Ethan opens his eyes and sees Mark made a romantic dinner for them, “awe baby this is so cute!” 

Mark smiles and takes Ethan’s hand and walks him to his chair and pulls out his chair for him and Ethan sits down. Mark walks back to his chair, “Hey baby? Did that Mr.Baldwin call u back yet?” Ethan sighs and shakes his head, “No….nothing, it's been almost a week since the interview...Don’t u think I would get one by now?” Mark nods, “yeah usually.” 

***Fast forward an hour***

Mark grabs the remote and turns the volume down because Ethan feel asleep on his shoulder, “babe…” Mark softly nudges Ethan, “baby...u ready to go to bed?” Ethan wakes up slightly but then hugs Mark’s arm and goes back to sleep. 

Mark slowly gets up without waking up Ethan and picks him up, “come on cutie.” Mark picks up Ethan and carries him upstairs to bed. 

Mark comes back downstairs to turn off the tv, lock up the house, and to make sure Chica is OK for the night. He gets done and goes back upstairs to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also doesn't Ethan have a dog? I've only seen one of his videos have a dog but I wasn't sure if he has one now.

**Author's Note:**

> deleted my other work  
> Mark and Ethan are dating  
> They don't live together yet


End file.
